LOTM: Decimation S8 P9/Transcript
(The heroes are seen meeting in the living room) Josuke: So wait what's this about? Okuyasu: What's the plan here? Shade: That depends, is everyone accounted for? Ian: Everyone except Yang. Shade: Well, we can still do this without her. Besides, it's- (A door is heard opening and closing before Yang steps out) Shade: Never mind. (Yang then silently sits down on the couch) Shade: Well, I guess that's everyone. Alex: Right. Shade: So, we need help trying to get our friends back right? Erin: Yeah. Ian: Why, what's your idea? Shade: I say it's time we visit an old friend. Izuku: Old friend? Shade: Yeah. My brother Toad. Tsuyu: Ribbit? Toad? Shade: Yeah! Alex: Why? Shade: I mean he's bound to have his own nest right? Maybe some of his people can spare some support for us! Rose: Oh. You know that's not a bad idea. And hey, that means Grey gets to see another one of his uncles! Blake: Wait. Who's Toad? Alex: Do you guys remember Gientra's attack back at.....whatever that place was called? Yang: It was Minstrel and yes we remember. But Blake wasn't. Erin: Oh yeah that's right she wasn't. Blake: Yeah there was clearly a lot I missed. Who's Gientra? Jessica: The mother of Sammy, Rose, Shade and everyone back outside in X's colony. Erin: She tried to assimilate humanity back in Remnant as a way to get a foothold on the Multiverse. Blake: Wow. That's some mom you guys got there. Lenny: Don't remind us... Tsuyu: Most of her soldiers were all killed, expect for Shade and another one called Toad. Blake: Why? Alex: Well, he was....different. Uraraka: Yeah. Reason his name is Toad is cause he's... well got Toad stuff in him. Blake: Really? Rose: Yeah and the poor guy was being made fun of cause of it. Tsuyu: Ribbit. Me and your friend Nora convinced him to leave Ginetra and then he went off to build a colony. Blake: Oh. Alex: We haven't seen him or any signs of a colony since though. Shade: But I know they're out there. I've smelled traces of them. Blake: So you're thinking of going to Minstrel to find him? Shade: Yeah. With him and some of the Targhuls from his colony, we should have some good allies. Alex: Besides, it could also give us a chance to see if he's still alive. Miles: Good idea. But I just see one problem. Ian: What? Miles: How are we gonna get there? Yang: How else? *Holds up Emitter* Miles:... Ooooooh. Kyle: I'm sure we've still got the coordinates to the city saved in these things. Emily: Yeah. All we gotta do is teleport there and search around. Then we can find out where Toad's colony is! Shade: Well then, that sounds like a plan to me! Alex: Let's go guys! (Yang activates the emitter and opens up a portal which the heroes all step through before they all end up in a forest) Erin: Here we are! Jack: Oh man... Scott: This brings back bad memories. Jirosoyu: *Voice* Well at least you got to watch Jack shoot a bird out of the sky when you first came here. Scott: True. Shade: *Sniffs* Alright, I think I got something deeper into the forest. Alex: Well then, we'll follow you. Shade: Come on. (The heroes then start to head deeper into the forest. After awhile they begin to notice something) Rose: Hey, do you see these trees? Erin: Hm? (The heroes notice the abundance of strange vines covering some of the trees) Rose: These vines don't look right to me. Ian: Yeah, they look somewhat rotted to me. Blake: I don't like the look of this... Weiss: Me either... Alex: This feels strangely familiar to me. (The scene then shows a shadowy figure sitting in the trees stalking the heroes as it begins to follow them through the trees. The heroes stop as they hear the rustling) Alex: Hm? Shade: Did you hear that? Izuku: I think we're being followed... (Suddenly, one of the vine patches begin to move before they shoot out and wrap around Yang) Yang: Gah what?! Alex: *turns* Oh crap! Kyle: What the hell?? Alex: I knew this was familiar! Erin: How?! Alex: These aren't regular vines! They're infected with the Targhul Virus! Yang: *Tries to free herself* GET THESE THINGS OFF ME!! Blake: *Pulls sword* HANG ON! (Another vine wraps around Blake's wrist) Blake: Crap! Alex: Hold on! (Alex tries to free Blake before a vine wraps around his neck) Alex: *choking* Shit...! ???: I wouldn't try that if I were you. (The heroes then look to find the figure jumping from the trees, revealing a green Targhul covered in vines and moss) ???: This forest doesn't like it when it's attacked. Erin: Whoa! Shade: Are you....a Targhul?? ???: Obvious ain't it? Shade: Uhhh- ???: Exactly. Now then, why the hell are you humans here? Blake: I'm not human! Rose: Neither am I! ???: Well. So that's a Faunus. And Targhuls are with them. But that still doesn't answer my question. Shade: We're looking for Toad's nest. ???: Toad? Shade: Yeah. ???: Hmmm. Who are you? Shade: I'm Shade. I'm his brother. ???: Brother? Well what do you know, we thought they all died back during the attack on the city. Shade: Guess some of us managed to stick around. ???: Well then, if it's true I'll take you to him. But I'll be keeping watch on your human friends from now on. Shade: What? ???: You heard me Shade. Shade:....Fine. (The vines then release the trapped heroes) ???: Now follow me. Shade: Alright. (The heroes then start to follow the Targhul as he leads them through the woods) Rose: You think he's with Toad? Shade: Seems like it. Though I never saw him before. Erin: Must be from the colony he was building. Ian: I'm more interested in his body. Look at him. (The heroes look around at the plants growing on the Targhul's body) Alex: What about it? Ian: Don't you see it? Momo: He's got plants growing on him. Ian: Yeah that's right. Alex: I mean I knew that but- Ian: So that means he must've been the one controlling those plants! Erin: Maybe. Alex: That does remind me of someone dad used to know. Erin: *Gasp* Oh yeah! That Lexi Green woman! Alex: Yeah. She had the power to control nature as well. Erin: You know, I also remember dad telling us she got infected by the Targhul virus too. Alex: Yeah she- ???: I would appreciate it if you disgusting humans could stop talking about me thank you very much. Erin: Excuse me. But me and my brother happen to be talking about someone else, thank YOU very much. ???: Whatever... Shade: Hey, what's your name anyway? ???: My name? Shade: Yeah. ???: Moss. Rose: Ah well nice to meet you Moss! I'm Rose! Moss: Okay? Rose: Me and Lenny over here are also Toad and Shade's siblings. Moss: Really now? Rose: Yeah! Lenny: Same with Sammy over there! Sammy: Hey! Moss: Hm. Well that's certainly interesting. I didn't think we'd devolve to work with humans like this. Rose: Huh?? Charlie: Hey, we didn't devolve. Moss: Still, working with humans isn't the way it was intended. Jack: This guy's attitude is giving me a bad feeling about this nest. Erin: Yeah... I don't think this is gonna work... Shade: So how much longer till we reach the Nest? Moss: It's right here. (The heroes then look to find a nest covered in vines and other plant life) Alex: Wow. Moss: Exactly. Now come on in. (Moss opens the door to reveal a bustling society inside with infants crawling all over as adult Targhul are seen taking care of them while a few are seen acting as guards) Erin: Whoa! Emily: Wow! A whole new nest! Mina: This is amazing! Rose: This is so different compared to the nest back home! Alex: There's plants everywhere too. Moss: Exactly. I act as this nest's guardian so the plants are my doing. Erin: What do they do? Moss: Most are here for camouflage while some act as actual defense. We gotta keep ourselves hidden somewhat. Ian: I see. Moss: Well, I might as well go alert Toad about your presence. Stay here and....I don't know, go play with the little ones I guess. Emily: *Gasp* Yes! More infant Targhuls! Lenny: Jeez trying to replace me already? Emily: Oh you know I'd never do that! Lenny: You sure? Emily: I mean it wouldn't hurt to get an adopted sibling would it? Lenny: I guess. Emily: Then come on! Let's go see them guys! Moss: Enjoy yourselves. HEY!! (The infants all turn to Moss) Moss: I got you kids some playmates. Enjoy them while they last. (The infants all cry out in joy) Moss: Good. Now go crazy. (Moss walks off as the heroes look at all the infants) Alex: Uhhh....Hi? (The infants all continue staring at the heroes as they look back confused at what they're all worried about) Alex: Oh man....This is gonna take some getting used to... TO BE CONTINUED.... Category:LOTM: Decimation Category:LOTM: Decimation Season 8 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts